Lightning Strike
by escapiism
Summary: Why they let two lone fourteen-year-olds into the death trap was beyond the question, but then again, maybe the answer wasn't as far-off as they thought. Either way, the snake and the lion must fight before they are freed. [Triwizard Tournament AU]
1. Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is my first Dramione fanfiction...so I used to be totally obsessed with Dramione, then I started shipping Harmony and Fremione, and now I ship Dramione again! This might be...strange (I certainly think it is). Draco and Hermione were picked for the Triwizard Tournament instead of Cedric and Harry. And the reasons...remain a secret… I'm unsure how this was born, but after I got the idea sort of down, I realised how "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol fit in perfectly! I love that song :) I hope you like it! (I've stolen a lot of this from the book. Which I DON'T own…unfortinately.)**

* * *

Chapter One  
Lightning Strike

 _What if this storm ends?_

 _And I don't see you_

 _As you are now, ever again_

 _The perfect halo, of gold hair and lightning_

 _Sets you off against, the planet's last dance_

 _\- "The Lightning Strike" / Snow Patrol_

* * *

The red flames from the Goblet of Fire erupted and shone so bright that many students had to shield their eyes from it. It stayed a blue-white for another several minutes, before turning a dark shade of red again.

"Any second now…" Hermione heard Lee Jordan said, who was sitting a few seats away from her, Ron and Harry.

Sparks flew from the Goblet and with everyone in an anticipated silence, you could hear the faint crackling. A tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out if it.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm length. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice. "will be Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause and cheering swept across the Hall as they saw the famous Seeker stand from the Slytherin table to shake Dumbledore's hand.

When the clapping and shouting had finally died down, everyone's attention was once again focused on the Goblet, which had just turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, which Dumbledore caught.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. "is Fleur Delacour!"

A beautiful Veela-like girl got gracefully to her feet and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair before walking to Dumbledore. Like Krum, she disappeared into the side chamber.

The Goblet grew red yet again and from its tip Dumbledore pulled out the third piece of parchment. He stood in the same spot for several moment, confusion flickering on his face.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

The whole school fell silent and all eyes turned to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore repeated, as if he hadn't made himself clear the first time. "Draco, come up here."

Draco nodded slowly, shaking slightly. He stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. Why he had been called he did not know. Draco had certainly not put his name into the Goblet.

"Draco." Dumbledore said. "You are our...Hogwarts champion."

Draco gulped. He couldn't possibly, after all, he was only a mere fourteen-year-old.

"Draco Malfoy, our Hogwarts champion!" Dumbledore said loudly, and the whole Slytherin table erupted in cheers. After some time, the whole school was clapping. Dumbledore looked behind him at all the teachers and patted Draco on the back. "I see now we have our three champions. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone what had distracted him. For the fourth time this evening, the fire in the Goblet turned red. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore looked around before reaching out to seize out. He opened it and paused, a little longer than he had done for Draco.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stiffened as her name was called out. Her heart beat ten times quicker and she could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said again.

Hermione just shook her head and looked back down at the table. The Goblet had very much been mistaken, for Hermione Granger could _not_ be a champion.

"Hermione." whispered Harry, nudging her slighlty.

"I didn't." Hermione said quickly. "I didn't put my name in. You _know_ I didn't."

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said, raising his voice. "Up here, Hermione, if you please!"

Finally, Hermione reached the Headmaster, who was frowning slightly.

"In through the door then." he told her. Hermione nodded and followed through to the chamber the previous students had entered. Hermione saw Fleur and Viktor warming themselves by the fire and Draco in the corner, hunched up slightly.

"Granger?" Draco stuttered when he saw Hermione enter.

"Do zey want us back in ze hall?" asked Fleur.

Viktor looked at Hermione strangely. "Vell…?"

"I...my name…" Hermione started.

"This is very strange." Fleur started. "Draco iz not of age yet. And neither are you...whoever you are. All champions must be seventeen, yes?"

Draco looked at Hermione. "Well, cat got your tongue?"

But before either of them could talk, the door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr Crouch, professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Snape. Snape's eyes met Draco's, who quickly turned away.

"I believe that we may have a, er, slight _problem_." Dumbledore said.

"What iz going on?" Fleur asked, standing up so her silvery hair reached her waist. "'Ogwarts cannot have a champion who iz underage."

"Make that two, Miss Delacour." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Vat?" Viktor exclaimed. "So are you saying that the little girl is also a champion?"

Hermione looked up. _Little girl_? She was _fifteen_.

Madame Maxime stood up, her head touching the ceiling. "What iz ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." said Karkaroff, whose icy blue eyes seemed to pierce into Draco and Hermione. " _Two_ Hogwarts champions? Surely, that cannot be allowed. I don't remember anyone telling me the host school was allowed two champions. Or have I simply be reading the wrong information?"

" _C'est impossible_!" said Madame Maxime. "Zey are not of age, Dumbly-dorr! Zey cannot compete! Zey are too young! And ziz is most injust. Zey might me underage, but this is _very_ unfair."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." said Karkaroff. "But it seems like that it has not worked. Twice. You are not allowing _both_ of them to compete, are you?"

"Zey are too young!" Madame Maxime said over and over again.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Draco, Hermione." Dumbledore walked to his two younger students. "Did either of you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?'

Both shook their heads fervently.

"Then, did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Dumbledore.

" _No_." Both of them said at the same time.

"But of course zey are lying! How else would zey be right 'ere? How else?" Madame Maxime said angrily.

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "They could not have crossed the Age Line. We made sure of that."

"But Dumbly-dorr _must_ 'ave made a mistake with ze line!" Madame Maxime said even louder, her face rapidly turning a lovey shade of lilac.

"It is possible, you know." Dumbledore said politely. "After all, we did get _two_ underage champions."

As the headmasters and other professors shouted at each other, Hermione shrunk into her seat. This was still unreal. She _couldn't_ be the Hogwarts champion – and neither could Draco. Just like Madame Maxime had said, _c'est impossible_.

"Mr Crouch...Mr Bagman," started Karkaroff. "You are our, er, _objective judges_. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Mr Crouch, who was standing outisde the circle of the fireplace turned to face everyone, looking slightly eerie. 'We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

"But zey are too young!" Madame Maxime shouted.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students!" said Karkaroff, his face flashing with anger. "You will most certainly be setting up the Goblet of Fire again, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions, underage or not."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that." said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out and it won't reignite until the start of the next Tournament-"

"-in which Durmstrang will _definitely_ not be competing in!" Karkaroff exploded. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave _at this second_!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff!" growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've _all_ got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had just entered the room, limping towards the fire.

"Convenient, Moody? I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Karkaroff crossed his eyes.

"Don't you?" scoffed Moody. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put-" Moody leaned in and pulled Draco and Hermione up by their collars. "-Malfoy and Granger's names in the Goblet of Fire knowing they'd have to compete if it came out."

"But why two? Surely breaking the rules once is enough!" Madame Maxime said loudly. "I think zis is just someone wishing to give 'Ogwarts two bites of ze apple."

Moody ignored her and carried on, tightening the grip on Hermione and Draco, causing Hermione to whimper quietly. "Maybe someone's hoping for these two-"

"-to win ze Tournament! After all, this iz something to die for! A thousand Galleons and ze eternal glory!" Fleur Delacour burst out, stamping on her foot.

"Maybe someone's hoping they _will_ die for it." Moody growled.

Silence spread around the room, with Hermione and Draco sucking in their breaths.

Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet. "Moody, old man...what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently now he is teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" At this, Moody finally dropped Hermione and Draco, who both looked rather sick. "Seeing things? Really, Karkaroff? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put their names in the Goblet."

Madame Maxime laughed spitefully. "And what evidence iz zere of zat?"

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle the Goblet into forgetting that only three schools could compete in the Tournament...I'm guessing they submitted…" Moody stopped. "I'm guessing Malfoy and Granger were submitted separately, under a fourth or a fifth category, in which they'd be underage and still able to compete without worrying about not getting chosen."

Fear seared through Hermione, as she thought about a powerful witch or wizard doing this, just so she and Draco could compete.

As Karkaroff protested, Moody glared at him. "Well, Karkaroff, it _is_ my job to think the way Dark wizards do. As you ought to remember-"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly. He then turned around to face the four teenagers. "How this situation arose, we do not know. Both Draco and Hermione, although underage, seemed to have been chosen to compete. Therefore, they will-"

"-Dumbly-dorr, you-"

"-Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be glad to hear it." Dumbledore said. When Madame Maxime didn't say anything, Dumbledore smiled.

"Right…" Crouch started, looking rather weak. "The first task is designed to test your daring so we are not allowed to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. Yes, very important." He paused, looking around, first at Fleur, then Viktor until finally, his eyes settled on Draco and Hermione. "The first task will take place on November 22nd…"

Hermione clenched her fists as Crouch went on about the task. Just the thought of competing made her stomach churn. When Crouch had finally finished, Dumbledore turned to where Draco and Hermione were sitting.

"Fleur and Viktor!" Dumbledore said at first. "I am sure you are both equally tired and want your rest. Congratulations once again."

Fleur and Maxime had already left the room, speaking rapidly in French. Karkaroff gave Dumbledore a nasty glare before taking Viktor out of the room.

"Now," Dumbledore started. "I would like a quick word."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Miss Granger. Did you put your name in the Goblet, or did you ask someone to put it in for you?"

"No, Professor, I swear it." Hermione said, in all truth. The thought of breaking the rules to compete had not once crossed her mind. Although the Tournament was indeed something to die for, Hermione would much rather have sunk in the background, watching the champions compete against each other. Being one of the champions had definitely not been an option for her, even if she'd been of age, she would never have entered.

"And you, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat. "No."

Dumbledore sighed. "All right then. I presume Gryffindor and Slytherin would want to celebrate with you. Goodnight."

Draco and Hermione exited the room quietly.

"So, Granger, I still find it hard to believe," Draco said. "that a girl like _you_ would even _consider_ entering the Tournament."

Hermione laughed spitefully. "I could ask the same to you, _Malfoy_. Aren't you the one who goes running crying to Mummy and Daddy because you simply couldn't get your own way?"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Draco growled.

"I can speak to you however I wish to." Hermione said. 'And anyway, for your information, I _didn't_ put my name in the Goblet. didn't ask anyone to do it for me either."

"Whatever you say, you Mudblood." Draco laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm certain that no one would do the dirty work for you if someone gave them a thousand galleons. Who'd want to help a Mudblood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, you've used that so many times I'm starting to get bored of it. Anyway, Malfoy, don't you know it's bad manners to lie to a teacher?"

Draco widened his eyes. "You calling me a liar? If I wanted in the Tournament with no help, it would have been easy. This way, however, is okay too." He paused, sneering.

"Of course." Hermione snorted. 'After all, it was easy for you to bribe your way onto the Quidditch team. But that I can understand. With no talent, obviously you'd need something to get your place on the team. How much did it cost you this time? I'm guessing more than a few Nimbuses did it this time?"

Draco laughed again. "Didn't hear a word you said." Draco stopped. "I guess you and I are against each other."

"Yeah. I guess we are." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Hope you lose." Draco said before storming off. "Or die. Whichever. Anything to stop seeing that Mudblood face of yours."

Rolling her eyes again, Hermione walked the other direction to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Hope it wasn't too shabby. Feedback will be appreciated :)**


	2. Start Again

**Author's Note:**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FAVOURITE-ING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY :) I realised that I took A LOT from the book last chapter, so sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Start Again

 _The surface is cracking_

 _The lines on my face_

 _Show the courage that I'm lacking here_

 _And the beauty that awaits_

 _\- "Start Again" / Gabrielle Aplin_

* * *

 _Maybe someone's hoping they_ will _die for it._

Moody's words rang in her head over and over again as Hermione made her way to the Common Room. Just the thought of someone wishing her dead made the hairs on the back of her neck…

" _Hermione_!"

The blast of noise that met her ears when the portrait opened almost knocked her backwards. Her thoughts were interrupted and several people pulled her in. She immediately squealed as many more people surrounded her.

"Well, Hermione, we didn't know you entered!" grinned Fred

"How did you get in without getting a beard?" asked George. "Brilliant, I say!"

"I _didn't_." Hermione exclaimed. "I swear!"

More people came to congratulate Hermione, who now covered her ears to block all the shouting. Hermione shrank down when she saw Harry and Ron make their way towards her. How were they going to react? Surely, seeing as they were her best friends, they would believe her, wouldn't they?

"Hermione...you didn't tell us you were going to enter." Harry stammered. "I mean, I'm pleased and all but you were kind of the last person I thought would break the rules to try and get in.'"Harry then looked away sheepishly.

"I didn't put my name in." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Well, how else?" Ron said. "Congratulations, I guess." Hermione frowned when she saw Ron's face. Ron was smiling all right, although this...smile seemed more like a grimace. "How did you do it then?"

"I said, I _did not_ put my name in the Goblet!" Hermione raised her voice, causing both Harry and Ron to take a step back.

"We know, Hermione." Harry said reassuringly.

"Yes, we know. Of course." Ron snorted.

Hermione shook her head at Ron. "Ronald, I _didn't_ put my name in, for Merlin's sake. Why can't you believe me? If you were in my shoes, I'd believe you if you told me exactly what I just did!"

"Ron…" Harry said, nudging him. "Stop it. She didn't do it, alright?"

Ron ignored Harry, and stared straight at Hermione. "But _I_ wasn't the one who got picked. If you didn't put it in, Hermione, how in the world did your name get read out?" Ron sneered.

Hermione felt her eyes water and she blinked the tears back, frustrated. "Maybe someone else did! Because _I_ didn't."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed, Harry, and give Hermione her go in the limelight."

Harry looked hesitant, but he followed Ron out, looking back at Hermione as they reached the exit. He gave her an apologetic look before scurrying off with Ron.

Hermione wiped the tears in her eyes on her sleeve. She was _not_ going to cry. At least, not in front of anyone.

"Hermione, how _did_ you do it exactly?" George asked as he saw Hermione in the middle of the room.

At this point, Hermione felt like shouting. "I didn't." Hermione said calmly. "I know you don't believe me but...but I _didn't_ put my wretched name in the wretched Goblet! Although no one seems to believe me, not even Harry and Ron!"

Fred frowned. "So you _didn't_ put your name in."

" _No_!" exclaimed Hermione. Hermione then stormed off to the dormitory. She brushed off the Gryffindor banner that was thrown on her and ignored everyone's remarks. Hermione didn't stop walking until she reached her four-poster bed. For the first time in almost a year, she cried.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she looked in the mirror and wondered why her eyes and face were so puffy and red. It took her several more minutes to wrap her head around what happened the day before.

The names were read out yesterday. She'd been chosen, alongside Draco Malfoy. She'd fought with Ron, and he'd stormed off. It hurt to know that both her best friends didn't trust her. She just hoped Ginny would react differently.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the urge to cry again. She shook her head and stomped her foot. She wasn't going to let Ron ruin a beautiful Saturday morning like this. Hermione left the dormitory and went down to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw Harry waving at her.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said politely. She looked down at the piece of toast Harry was holding out for her. "Um…"

"Take it. I'm guessing you're hungry?" Harry asked.

Hermione took it gratefully. "Thanks. Where's...er...Ron?"

Harry frowned and shuffled his feet. "He's...somewhere...he wasn't in the dormitory when I woke up."

"Oh." Hermione mumbled. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's a fine day."

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Hermione and Harry walked on into the courtyard. They stayed silent for several minutes, although Hermione was trying not to blurt out the wrong thing.

'Do you believe me?" Hermione said all of a sudden. She immediately clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the floor.

Harry was rather taken aback. "Um...er…"

Hermione was already ready to bolt.

"Of course I do!" Harry said quickly. "I know I didn't seem like it yesterday, but I saw your face when Dumbledore called out your name. I saw the look, and I realised that you couldn't possibly have put your name in. I do believe you, 'Mione, I know it wasn't you. I'm not so sure about Malfoy though."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry, who awkwardly patted her back. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ron by the wall with Seamus, and Hermione let go.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said, quickly processing what Harry had said. "My parents? Er...no...and…" Hermione lowered her voice. "I don't think I'm going to tell them."

Harry was surprised. 'Why not?"

Before Hermione could explain, Coln Creevey edged into where her and Harry were standing. The Third Year beamed up at Harry before turning to Hermione.

"Um, I've been told to, er, take you upstairs." Colin mumbled.

"Me?" Hermione pointed to herself.

"Yeah." Colin nodded. "They want all the champions up there. I suppose they want to take photographs…"

"Oh, okay." Hermione said. "I'll catch up with you later, Harry." Harry nodded and waved to her.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Hermione?" Colin said brightly. "It is, isn't it, you being champion. Don't you think? Brilliant!"

"Yes." Hermione said flatly. "Absolutely brilliant. Anyway, what do they need photographs for?"

"Er, the _Daily Prophet_ , I think." Colin kept his bright tone, which did not make Hermione feel better. When they reached the right door, Hermione burst in without saying goodbye. She straightened her shirt when she saw three heads turn to her. The first, as she could just make out, was Viktor Krum who seemed to be in a bad mood, constantly scowling and tutting. The second was clear as ever, Fleur's face bright and cheerful, her silvery hair cascading down her back. Hermione finally turned her focus to Draco Malfoy, who was also sitting alone. He gave her a dirty look.

"Ah, Miss Granger, our fourth champion!" Bagman walked to her and ushered her inside. "Nothing to worry about, Hermione, it's only the Wand Weighing ceremony."

"W-Wand Weighing?" Hermione stuttered. She'd swotted up on several books about the Tournament, but never come across Wand Weighing.

"Sit, sit!" Bagman exclaimed, pointing to a vacant seat next to Draco. Hermione was reluctant but finally took the seat, shuffling away from Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mudblood."

"Now, let me explain Wand Weighing!" started Bagman, in a brighter tone than Colin Creevey. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional with no problems as these wands are your most important tools in the tasks ahead! The expert's now with Dumbledore – oh and there's going to be a bit of a photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter." Bagman gestured to the witch with frizzy hair wearing long magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Hm, maybe not _that_ small, Ludo." Rita Skeeter interrupted, eyeing Hermione and Draco. "There are plenty of _interesting_ information I could include, you know." The witch straightened her robes and readjusted her red spectacles with her fat, freshly-manicured fingers. "I would _love_ to have a word with Draco and Hermione – of course, if I may? Two underage champions? I'm sure that would add a bit of, what's the word? _Colour_."

"Well, of course!" cried Bagman. "That is, if Hermione or Draco object?"

"Er-"

" _Fantastic_!" Rita shouted, already at her feet. She pulled Hermione and Draco with her hands and dragged them into a different room. It was only after Hermione noticed the dust did she realises it was a broom cupboard. "The two of you don't mind terribly if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? Saves an awfully amount of time."

Hermione's eyes widened. She'd read it somewhere that a Quick-Quotes Quill not only jot down quick notes, it twisted the truth in a most _ugly_ way.

"Testing...my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter." Rita smiled at the pair.

Hermione looked at the moving quill.

 _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations –_

" _Perfect_!" Rita scrunched up the parchment and turned to face Hermione and Draco. "So, Miss Granger, why did you enter the Tournament?"

Hermione was sick of the people asking her this. " _I didn't_!"

"Are you sure? Not part of a... _ah_!" Rita grinned. "It wasn't all for _love_ , was it?" The quill moved again, scratching on the new piece of parchment.

 _As I look at the pair, hands intertwined, I see the love between them as they catch each other's eyes every so often. Did they enter the Tournament merely because of the safety of each other? A marriage coming soon? A child?_

" _What_?" exclaimed Hermione and Draco at the same time. Hermione's instinct was to look down at their hands (which were definitely _not_ intertwined), before looking back up, disgusted.

"No?" Rita said. She took the piece of parchment and folded it neatly. "Maybe another time. But you do know, I've seen the looks that ginger's been giving you. The best friend of Harry Potter, that one. Yes! Please tell me I'd love to have a one-on-one talk with-"

The door bust open. "Ah, there you are!"

" _Dumbledore_!" Rita Skeeter smiled politely as the old man entered the tiny broom cupboard. "How are you? Ah! Did you see my piece over the summer about the International Confideration of Wizrad's Conference?"

Dumbledore's kind eyes twinkled. "Enchantingly nasty. I particularly enjoyed your wondrous description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita chuckled. "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, and that many wizards-"

"-you see, Rita, I would be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, but I'm afraid my dear students will have to come with me. The Weighing of the Wands is about to begin!" Dumbledore looked at Draco and Hermione, who were still red in the face. They stood up and left the small cupboard.

Hermione was rather surprised when she saw Ollivander sitting in the centre of the room. But then she realised that the Weighing of the Wands must mean he'd be the one who would inspect their wands.

As Fleur passed him her wand, Draco turned to Hermione.

"So you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Put your name in the Goblet." Draco said.

"No." Hermione replied. "You didn't, either. Did you?"

Draco didn't answer, instead, turned the other direction and suddenly became very interested in the statue beside him.

* * *

When the Weighing of the Wands had finished, Hermione turned to Draco.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." she said.

Draco shrugged. "I think you already know the answer to the question. Like you, I didn't put my name in."

Having known Draco for four years, Hermione knew he was capable of putting his own name, underage or not. But for some absurd reason, Hermione believed him.

"What is it, _Granger_?" Draco sneered.

"What?" Hermione said quickly.

"You've been looking at me like my hair's been turned purple." Draco laughed spitefully. "Well, Mudblood, get out of my way. I have somewhere else to be than wasting my breath on you."

Hermione moved as quick as she could, letting Draco pass. Draco dug his hands in his pockets, and walked on. He stopped when he had gone about ten meters.

"What did your parents say? About this whole...Tournament thing?" Draco said curiously.

"Oh...I...I haven't told them." Hermione bent her head down. "I think it would be better if they...didn't find out."

For a split second, Draco's face filled with sympathy. Then, surprised with his emotions, he suddenly turned very sour. "Well, of course. You wouldn't want your head any bigger, would you, Mudblood?"

"You should know, Malfoy," Hermione started, crossing her arms. "that I am no longer the tiny twelve year old who you managed to make cry. Your words no matter mean anything to me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Hard to believe, is it? Well, I've grown to know and be proud of who I am." Hermione nodded. "I am sure you remember when I punched you. I'm a Mudblood. I accept that. I do not care how many times you call me that."

"Who sharpened your tongue?" Draco spat. "You're a Mudblood, you always have been. I don't care if you know and I don't care if you're proud, although I can't understand why you'd be feeling that, but you are. You're utter filth to me, you mean _nothing_ to me. You're not even a proper witch." Draco stormed off.

Hermione felt the tears spring up to her eyes again. She almost smacked herself at the very thought of crying over Draco Malfoy. Draco meant nothing to her. The stupid white-haired dummy could insult her all he wanted – _she couldn't care less_. But it was too late. The first tear spilled over her eyelids.

* * *

 **Bad ending, sorry. This chapter has a lot copied too, but from next chapter it will be more AU. Please review :)**


	3. Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again, a huge thank you to everyone :) I'm glad you like the idea of this story :))**

 **So I'm starting to regret choosing song lyrics to appear in every chapter. I know it's only been two chapters but it's really hard to find the right song for the right chapter so I'm sorry if the lyrics are completely different to the plot of the chapter :')**

 **You'll see a lot of Draco in this, with a lot of Draco's opinion – and also, I'm sorry if Draco seems rather OOC, but I hope it's not TOO bad :')**

 **I do not own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Uncertain

 _Knew there was a price to pay, didn't think it would thrill youngest  
_ _  
To witness the fallen one shattered and ashamed  
_ _  
No, I'm not the only one yearning to fulfil you  
_ _  
Unwilling to risk it allowing  
_ _  
Still uncertain  
_ _  
\- "Torn" / Disturbed_

* * *

" _Drakey_!" Pansy Parkinson sprinted to Draco as soon as he had entered the Common Room. "Oh, Drakey, how did it go? That filthy little Mudblood was there, wasn't she? Did she bother you? Do you want me to hex her? Oh, _Drakey_!"

Draco pushed Pansy off of him and walked on, ignoring any more words from her. He instead took a seat next to Blaise and Theodore.

"You okay, mate? You seem...out of it." Blaise started.

Draco shrugged. "Would you, Zabini, if _you'd_ been picked for the bloody Tournament?"

"But-" Theodore Nott started.

"-but what? You still think _I_ was the one who put it in?" Draco cut Theo off. "You two already know that I could've got in without breaking a sweat. A few spells and jinxes would've done the trick. This case, however, is different. It wasn't me. I didn't enter. I could've, but I didn't. Somebody else did. Now, I am tired and am going up to bed." At that, Draco left the pair and wandered off to his dormitory.

" _Drakester_! My Drakey! Are you ill?" Pansy flaunted after him.

"Not now, _Pansy_." Draco groaned, pushing her away again.

As he lay on the bed, he thought about it all. He wasn't lying – it wasn't him who put his name in the Goblet. He didn't ask anyone to do it for him either; from what Draco knew, every single Slytherin old enough to compete had put their names in the Goblet.

Draco tossed and turned. He remembered what Moody had said – apparently, a powerful witch or wizard may or may not have been the one to put both Draco and Hermione's names in the Goblet, hoping that maybe they would die during it. It was a horrible thought, but in a way, it made sense.

Several times back at the Manor had Draco heard his parents talking in hushed tones about how his father had let down the Dark Lord, and if the Lord was to come back, he'd try and seek revenge.

Draco knew he was being stupid, but he hadn't slept at all after he had heard that.

Draco's mind then fluttered back to the Weighing of the Wands. He thought about his and Granger's encounter win Rita Skeeter.

For the first time in a long time, he laughed. To be honest, Draco himself didn't know when the last time he laughed like this was. Usually his laughs were in spite, or dripping with sarcasm, but this time, Draco actually found something _amusing_.

The next thing he thought about was his brief conversation with Granger. He hadn't expected to, but he believed that the girl didn't put her own name in the Goblet. After all, the champions got to miss end-of-year exam, and he was pretty sure Granger _would not_ want that. But then again, that wasn't the real reason why Draco believed her. He'd seen her stutter back when their names were called, he'd seen the scared look on her face. He noticed how her voice changed when she talked about it. Mudblood or not, Draco knew she wasn't lying.

What would his parents say if they heard Draco was feeling sorry for Granger? Merlin, what would their parents say about the whole thing? In the short space of time, Draco had completely forgotten to write up a letter. He fumbled through the drawers next to his best and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot.

 _Mother and Father,_

 _Everything's fine. You should know the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts. They called out the names of the champions yesterday._

 _My name was called out. Whatever you're thinking, I didn't submit my own name in._

 _I thought you ought to know._

 _Draco_

That was how the letters usually were. Short, cold and filled with rubbish. Draco hated writing about his time at Hogwarts, he wasn't sure why, but he just did.

Draco carefully folded the piece of parchment and shoved it in the pocket of his robes. He then took off to the Owlery.

When he stepped into the small space, he heard whimpering from the corner. Ignoring it, Draco walked to one of the owls on the far right. He pulled out the piece of parchment and shoved it in the owl's beak, not caring if it choked or not.

When he turned around, he jumped.

Hermione Granger was in the corner, an owl by her feet. She was rapidly wiping off tears that glistened on her cheeks. Draco also spotted several torn pieces of parchment on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing there, Granger?" Draco mumbled.

Hermione looked up at Draco. She didn't answer him.

Draco lingered on his spot, wanting an answer. "Well?"

Hermione sighed, hiccuping slightly. "Well, Malfoy, I'm here in the _Owlery_. Ring a bell somewhere? Letters? Owls? No?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Telling your Muggle parents then? I warned you, that head of yours will fall of if it gets any bigger.' He then paused, smirking. 'Just like those beaver teeth of yours.'"

Hermione's hands self-consciously went up to cover her mouth. "Well, at least I don't look like a ferret."

Draco raised his eyebrows, amused. 'That's the best you have?'

Hermione's cheeks flushed, which, fortunately, because of the lighting, was not visible. She sunk back onto the floor until Draco left the room.

* * *

"Where's my son!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she frantically knocked on Dumbledore's office. "I need to see Draco!"

"Narcissa, stop it." Lucius said firmly. "He will open it. Be patient."

Dumbledore ushered Lucius and Narcissa inside. "Pumpkin juice? I've got one of Hagrid's old rock cakes. Not too old, but you know Hagrid, he likes to use the, er, _old_ ingredients…" Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke.

"I'll have you know, Dumbledore, that this is certainly _not_ a laughing matter!" Narcissa said loudly. "My baby son has been chosen for the Tournament. He is far too young – how _could_ you let him compete?' I need to see Draco, who most certainly _will not_ be competing."

"I'll ask Draco to leave his lessons." Dumbledore nodded. "However, it is the rule, Narcissa, that you must compete if your name is called out. Draco's name was called out, and so he must compete. We are also very against this idea, but we must agree to the terms."

"Rubbish!" Narcissa shouted. "It can't only be him! Draco's against two seventeen-year-olds, he'll be gone within two minutes!"

"No, not only him." Dumbledore told her. "Two were chosen this year. One of Draco's schoolmates. Miss Hermione Granger."

Narcissa and Lucius both widened their eyes.

"That Granger girl is most certainly not his _mate_." Lucius stated. "She is simply a student in the same year as him. She's just a little Mud-"

"-do _not_ finish that sentence. I do not allow such words." Dumbledore said sternly. "Ah, here comes Draco. I presume you'd like to talk things through with him. After all, he needs only the best support. Especially from his own parents."

As soon as Narcissa saw his son, she smothered him in a hug, and Draco, quite unused by this gesture, stiffened in her arms.

"Hello, Mother." Draco said in a flat tone. "Father."

"Draco." Lucius said, his voice cold.

"Draco, how could you risk _everything_ just to get in the Tournament? Don't you get it, Draco, it's dangerous! People have died." Narcissa said loudly, shaking Draco's shoulders.

Draco didn't move; he didn't even flinch. "I know, Mother."

"Draco…" Narcissa frowned.

"It's safer now." Draco stated. "And anyway, I _did not_ submit my name in."

Finally, Lucius spoke up. "Just stay away from that Mudblood."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Of course, Father. I won't go within two inches of that Mudblood filth." Lucius smiled, and that was all Draco had to see to know he was pleased. But he knew it wouldn't last long. It never did.

* * *

Hermione hated all the attention she was getting. Most of the houses had sided with Gryffindor and everywhere she went, everyone followed.

She didn't know what the fuss was – she'd just had her name picked from a stupid goblet. What annoyed her the most was how she couldn't get into the library, which was forever filled with more admirers, not just for her, but for Viktor Krum, who seemed to be spending most of _his_ time in the library.

Hermione walked into the boy's dormitory.

"Harry." Hermione said, and Harry looked up from his conversation with Dean Thomas. Hermione could also see Ron look at her from across the dormitory. "Sorry, Dean."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I need to ask you a favour. Please." Hermione then lowered her voice. "Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak? Just for now?"

"Um, sorry, but why?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"You know how much attention I'm getting. I can't walk ten metres without being surrounded with random people. 'Oh, Hermione, how did you get your name in?', 'Oh, Hermione, you're so clever!', 'Oh, Hermione, you're so lucky, you get to be with Draco, oh, he's so hot!'." Hermione then went slightly red when she said the last bit.

Harry laughed. "I guess you'd like some peace and quiet in the library? Trunk."

Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you! Um…" Hermione got the cloak and shoved it in one of the pockets in her robes. "Can you come with me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Technically, you're asking me if I can come with myself."

"I don't want to go alone." Hermione admitted. "And not to the library. I want to have a walk around."

Harry thought for a little bit. "Sure, 'Mione."

Hermione smothered him in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Harry and Hermione left the room, leaving Dean confused and Ron fuming with anger.

"What is it with Ron?" Hermione asked when they were well out of anybody's sight. "He's _still_ not talking to me. Or you. Why is he being like this?"

"I think maybe he's jealous." Harry said after a while.

Jealous?" Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Why on earth would he be _jealous_? Oh, I'm sure he'd love to make a prat of himself in front of the entire school. Oh, I'm sure he'd _love_ the attention he'd be getting."

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments. "You know Ron. He's the youngest boy in his family. He only has second-hand robes, a broken wand and he obviously feels he has no attention."

"Well, that's not _my_ fault!" Hermione groaned. "Like I _wanted_ my name to be called out. He's my best friend, he shouldn't be jealous, he should be _supportive_."

"G'day Potter, nice cloak, Granger."

"What?" Hermione turned to see Mad-Eye moving towards them.

"I guess you didn't like the attention." Mad-Eye laughed, before pulling out his flask again. "Don't blame you though. You've become the new Harry Potter."

"Your eye...it can see through Invisibility Cloaks?" Harry asked, ignoring Mad-Eye's last remark.

"Well, of course." Mad-Eye's normal eye twinkled before he turned to walk back to the castle. "Comes in handy a lot of the time."

"That was...weird." Hermione said when Mad-Eye disappeared.

"Look, there's Hagrid." Harry pointed at the giant man attending to a few creatures. "Hagrid!"

"Hello, 'Arry. You on your own?" Hagrid asked.

"Hello, Hagrid." Hermione smiled up at him, taking off the cloak. "How've you been?"

"Great! Wanted to see yer, 'Ermione." Hagrid said, before lowering his voice, leaning towards Hermione so only she could hear what he was saying. "Come to my cabin at midnight. Alone. And wear that cloak." Hagrid straightened himself. "Goodbye, 'Arry."

When he had gone, Harry immediately turned to Hermione. "What was that all about?"

"I think he has something very important to tell me." Hermione started. "And I have a strong feeling it's about the First Task."

* * *

 **I'm not to keen on this chapter :(**

 **I know there's not much Dramione YET but there will be :))**

 **Once again, feedback would be appreciated.**


	4. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

 **It has been a long time, I know. Updates will be irregular and over long time periods from now own… Something has suddenly come up and I'm on a plane to Australia in a few days. I have a few half-written chapters in my Doc Manager which I might be able to get done. I am over the moon by how many people followed and favourited this – THANK YOU ALL :) – also, I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Help Me

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _\- "Sitches" / Shawn Mendes_

* * *

Just before midnight, Hermione snuck out of her dormitory and made her way to the Common Room, being especially careful not to wake anyone. She then shoved her hand underneath the red armchair by the fireplace, pulling out the black Invisibility Cloak. Harry had told her that he'd left it under there so she could grab it when she went to Hagrid's. He'd also offered to come with her, but Hermione declined, knowing this was something she had to do solo.

She pulled the cloak over her head and walked out. Glad the Fat Lady had gone on a walk-about, Hermione mumbled a spell and the portrait stopped several inches from the frame. In this case, the Fat Lady wouldn't scream when she came back later, asking to open the door.

As she walked down the corridors, Hermione suddenly felt very worried. Hagrid had asked her to go to his hut at _midnight_ , by herself, wearing an Invisibility Cloak. Hermione was almost certain that Hagrid was dropping a clue about the First Task. This was illegal, and she bloody well hoped no one found out. She loved Hagrid, and would hate to see him arrested or hurt.

Just as she was making her way to the courtyard, Hermione heard muffled noises and a loud _bang_. _Probably just Peeves_ , Hermione thought. But as she neared the courtyard, the noises became louder. In the distance, she could see two figures.

"Who's there?" The first figure asked. His long sleek white-blonde hair was visible and Hermione immediately knew it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. She ducked down behind the large fountain and squinted at the second figure. He seemed to be wearing some sort of hat on his head which resembled a dead squirrel. She walked closer to the pair, trying to get a better view. However, the second figure was facing Lucius, and she couldn't see who he was.

"Lucius, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Does Dumbledore even know you are here?" The second figure asked. Hermione had never heard his voice, but she could hear a hint of an accent in his words.

"Yes," Lucius said. "he knows I came here to see Draco, who I, er, _attended_ to several minutes ago."

"Lucius." The other man started, before lowering his voice. "He's only fourteen. Don't act like he's older. He's been picked but remember...he is just a boy."

"He needs to do this. He needs to beat them – and you know it." huffed Lucius.

"What exactly did you do to him?"

"I just gave him a stern talking to." Lucius mumbled. "He deserves it. If he doesn't succeed-" Lucius stopped short just as Hermione accidentally stepped on a stray branch. "I do think someone is out there. We should carry this conversation on later. I bide you goodnight." The two figures went their separate ways and Hermione stayed where she was, processing everything.

Lucius was definitely talking about Draco...and about how Draco _had_ to win. Hermione suddenly felt sorry for the younger Malfoy. She knew it was difficult for Draco to win the cup, especially when he was against two older students. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Lucius punishing Draco.

She walked on, shaking off the thought. She was meant to be at Hagrid's. Hermione walked out of the courtyard, when heard even more muffled voices. Although, as she listened more carefully, she realized it was just one muttering over and over again.

"...I must do this. I must do this. I must do..."

Hermione turned around the corner and saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting under the tree, a hand on his face.

"Are you okay?' Hermione blurted out before even realizing she still had the Invisibility Cloak on.

"Wh-who's there?" Draco stood up, shaking. He pointed his wand forward. "Hello?"

Hermione took the cloak off. "It's me."

"Granger?! What the hell are you doing out this late?" stuttered Draco, who slowly lowered his wand.

"I could ask the same to you." Hermione muttered. She couldn't help but notice the nasty red mark on his face which was still visible in the dark. She also noticed his red eyes, and she knew he must have been crying.

"I-I have reason." Draco said. "My parents are staying for the week. I was...I was simply talking to my dad."

Hermione sighed. "But are you alright? Did your father do anything to you?"

"Keep your mouth _shut_ , Mudblood. If we didn't have such a lousy head, you would've gone years ago." Draco growled. "Why are you out anyway? Coming to see your _boyfriend_? A wonder, I didn't know someone as ugly as you could attract someone. Probably Weaselbee or Potty."

Hermione studied Draco. He was still shaken up and she could've sworn his eyes teared up again. Once again the conversation Hermione had eavesdropped on came rushing to her mind. Hermione sighed, walking to Draco.

"Take this." Hermione said, handing her one side of the Cloak. She took the other and pulled it over both their heads.

"What on earth?" Draco said. All the same he went under the cloak.

"Be quiet." Hermione muttered. 'Do you want Peeves to hear us and wake everyone up? Trust me, you wouldn't want that and neither would I."

"I'd never trust you." said Draco hastily.

" _Shut up_." Hermione hissed. "Now walk slowly, in time with me."

"This is pointless. I bloody well know how to walk, Mudblood." Draco said loudly. "Why are we under here? Why am I so close to a filthy Mudblood? Eugh, I can smell that scum."

Hermione blushed slightly. It was true, the Cloak used to be able to fit Hermione, Harry and Ron, leaving plenty of space for a fourth or even fifth person. But now Hermione was only inches away from Draco.

"Shh." Hermione mumbled. Although it took several minutes, Draco finally shut up and did what Hermione asked. They carried on walking almost face-to-face for almost ten more minutes, before Hermione finally pulled the Cloak down. Hermione and Draco saw the enormous Beauxbatons carriage lit up, as well as Hagrid's cabin.

"And why are we at the big oaf's place?" Draco asked.

Hermione ignored him and knocked at Hagrid's door as quietly as she could.

"Put it back on." Hermione ordered. "He doesn't know you're going to be here as well."

"'Ermione, 'allo." Hagrid smiled as he opened the door, seeing the brunette. "Now put that Cloak back on, I've got summin' to show yer. And be quiet."

Hermione nodded, and she felt Draco place the cloak over head. She thanked him quietly and the pair entered Hagrid's hut.

"What is it?" Hermione asked quietly, following Hagrid by peeping through the tiny holes of the Cloak.

"Shh." Hagrid said. "We don't have much time – I promised her I'd take no longer than five minutes." He walked to the greatly lit carriage, and gently knocked three times. Madame Maxime opened it, a massive silk shawl resting on her broad shoulders.

"Ah, 'Agrid, is it time now?" Madame Maxime grinned, showing the huge gap between her front teeth. Both Hermione and Draco had to stifle their disgusted groans.

"Uhuh." Hagrid beamed, offering her his arm. She closed the large blue door before taking his arm.

"So he wanted to show us the fat lady who forgets to floss?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least, he wanted to show you. But you can see her any old time, can't you?"

Hermione tried not to laugh. "I think there's a lot more to it. And we'd better hurry up." She and Draco kept up the pace and soon they could barely see the lit up carriage. They'd walked almost the whole perimeter of the Forest. All of a sudden, Hermione and Draco heard shouts and one loud, ear-splitting roar. They walked up closer and both their jaws dropped open...

 _Dragons_.

There were four of them, fully-grown, vicious _dragons_. They were rearing on their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood and thick metal wiring over the top.

Hermione squinted at the four massive creatures. One was silvery-blue with pointed horns, and it kept digging its hind legs into the grass, just like a horse. There was two almost identical-looking ones, one scaled green and the other red. The only distinctive difference was the fine gold spikes around the red one's face. The final one was a gigantic black one, the most lizard-like of the four.

Hermione counted maybe thirty men attempting to control each dragon. The dragons looked very intimidating and Hermione almost shouted at Hagrid when he came very, _very_ close to the fence.

"Not too close, Hagrid!" A wizard yelled from inside. "These dragons can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, but I've seen this one do forty!"

Hermione saw the blob of red hair and immediately recognized him as Charlie Weasley – the dragon tamer. She'd seen him once in her First Year, when he'd come from Romania to collect Norberta.

Hermione and Draco watched intently as the wizards moved to Stun the four dragons.

"What breeds yer have there, Charlie?" Hagrid asked as Charlie came near.

"Well...the black one – that one's a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie pointed at the silvery-blue one. "That's a Swedish Short-Snout.' He then pointed at the similar-looking ones. 'The green one's a Common Welsh Green and the red one's a Chinese Fireball."

Hagrid grinned. "What a lil' beauty."

Charlie looked around and frowned. Hermione's heart skipped a beat – what if Charlie had found out that Hermione and Draco were under that Cloak?

Hermione sighed in relief when he said, "I don't know why you brought _her_. She's the Beauxbatons' headmistress. What if she slips up and tells her champion?"

Hagrid shrugged. "So these dragons...four...it's one fer each champion? What? They need to fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, from what I've heard." Charlie said. "We'll be on hand if it gets any nasty, extinguishing spells. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why but...I tell you this...I don't envy the one who gets the Hungarian Horntail. Vicious thing, the Horntail, and I've had my experience. Its back end's as dangerous as its front. See?"

Hermione and Draco's eyes widened as they saw the long, bronze-coloured spikes protruding along ever few inches.

"Salazar's snake." Draco said. "Hope we don't get that."

Hermione was about to comment on why he said "we" when Charlie spoke again.

"How's Hermione?" Charlie asked quietly.

"She's fine." Hagrid said.

"Just hope she's still fine after she's faced this lot." said Charlie, grimly staring at the dragon. "I didn't dare tell Mum about these dragons. She's still confused and angry about why Hermione got picked. Wasn't at all gentle. Apparently, Harry, Fred and George sent her a letter, without Hermione knowing, and Mum panicked. Sent her a Howler. asking her why on earth she didn't tell her. Really harsh – although she did send an apology afterwards."

Draco glanced at Hermione, so _that_ was why Hermione was crying in the owlery.

"Anyway, we can only hope nothing terrible happens on the 22nd." Charlie said. "Goodnight, Hagrid."

* * *

It was one when Hermione and Draco went back into the castle. Hermione took the Invisibility Cloak and shoved it deep in her robe pocket.

"Dragons, eh?"

Draco didn't answer straight away. Instead, he was deep in thought. If he was right...Hermione Granger had just _helped_ him. After all those years of tormenting and name-calling...in a way, she'd saved his life.

"Yes, dragons." Draco said. "But...why?"

"The Tournament's supposed to be dangerous." Hermione shrugged. "I guess dragons were the least they could do."

"No...why did you help me? You could've just left me there..." Draco's hand fluttered up to his cheek, which was now not as red as before. "I even called you a-a-ah..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can say it, you know. It hasn't stopped you all those other times for all those years."

Draco pursed his lips. "Thank you, Granger."

Hermione gave him the weakest of smiles, still surprised that Draco had been _civil_ with her. "Whatever." She decided it was best not to bring up the conversation she'd witnessed between Draco's father and the another man who looked like an eskimo.

Draco looked down. He suddenly thought of what his father had told him, minutes before Hermione had found him.

You'd _better win this bloody tournament, you need_ to," he had said. " _You need to beat everyone. Especially that filthy Mudblood. If you don't-_ "

That was when Lucius had slapped him.

And the he had said, " _Or you'll pay._ "

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Y-yes. It is."

"It's late." Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah..." Draco said. "Um, goodnight, I guess."

Hermione nodded and turned on her heel, leaving Draco confused.

"Wait, Granger!" Draco called out. When Hermione turned around, Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope we both don't get Hungarian Horntails."

* * *

 **So that was the first interaction between Draco and Hermione without both having to kill each other. It doesn't mean they're going to start making friendship bracelets, but it's progress. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
